The First Seventy-Two Hours
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Prequel to The Last Seventy-Two Hours. In her whole lifetime, Sakura has been caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi twice. This is the first time: Normally, people who experience the wrath of Tsukuyomi are psychologically devastated, but Sakura? When she was released from the illusion, she gave Itachi a big, fat hug. /Short chapters ItaSaku
1. After Hour I

**Warning I: **This story will be told through a series of (very) short drabbles. If that is not your cup of tea, I do not suggest reading this. To those who wish to proceed, I hope you'll enjoy it! (I might slaughter it though.)

**Warning II: **I've seen "Tsukuyomi" and "Tsukiyomi", but for the purpose of this fic, I'll be sticking to "Tsukuyomi" because it seems to be more common. I hope you'll understand!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>After Hour I (Prologue)<strong>

Kakashi didn't quite know how to react when the mangekyou using Akatsuki trapped the only female member of Team Seven in his Tsukuyomi. There was no doubt he was panicking though. He had experienced firsthand the horror of those "seventy-two hours". Of course, it had only been a moment in reality, but it had felt like an eternity.

Beside him, Naruto was fuming. "You bastard…" he started, his chakra flaring along with his temper.

Before the blonde could finish his sentence (which, if complete, would include many, many profanities), the "seventy-two hours" were up, and Sakura was released from the illusion.

Kakashi's first instinct was to catch Sakura before she could fall to the ground. He was rushing towards the rosette when she did something unexpected. Not only was Sakura fully conscious, but she was blushing too.

Before he could ask, she was already half way across the battlefield. Running into Itachi's arms, she hopped on him and wrapped her legs around his body, hugging him with all her might.

That was strange, but what was even stranger was that Itachi _hugged _her back. The scene was so peculiar that it didn't seem like Sakura was put under the torture technique at all! In fact, the only signs of pain were the tears flowing down her cheeks, but by the looks of it, they appeared to be tears of joy.

Itachi moved a hand to wipe her tear-strewn cheeks. "Sakura," he murmured softly against her ear. Hearing his low voice, she sighed into him, satisfied.

Naruto and Kakashi were dumbfounded, and were both thinking the same thing: What in the world could have happened in the span of Itachi's Tsukuyomi?

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! Thanks for reading the prologue! Any comments and reviews are highly appreciated! On a side note, there is a poll on my profile and it would be great if you guys could participate! It's totally up to you though! Thanks!


	2. 1st Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To** None ya**: Thank you! I will try my best to update!  
>To <strong>Ririchiyo<strong>: Thanks! I agree! Itachi and Sakura_ are_ cute!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Hour: Beginning<strong>

Sakura analyzed the situation she was put in: the crimson sky peering down, the monochromatic scheme of her own body, and the suffocating atmosphere around her. "Tsukuyomi," she muttered with distaste.

"Correct," he spoke from behind her.

She didn't turn around, because she knew that this was all just an illusion. "So I guess you're going to torture me."

"I can see you are prepared." There was a hint of something else mixed into Itachi's usual stoic tone, but she couldn't tell what. Amusement? Sarcasm? Pity? (Probably a mixture of all three.)

"I've been ready ever since I decided to come on this mission." Surprisingly, she was not afraid.

This time, his voice was devoid of all emotion.

"Then, let us start."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice! :)


	3. 2nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **yourNumber1Fan**: I will try my very best, dear (less than three).  
>To <strong>Guest<strong>: I am so happy that you like it! I apologize for the length of the chapters. I really wanted to try writing short chapters, because I feel it is easier to edit. Yes! I agree! :)  
>To <strong>Gesto-san<strong>: Thank you! I hope to update everyday, but if something comes up, I probably won't be able to update that day. If that happens, I'll try to make it up by posting multiple chapters in one day. I think I know which Inuyasha stories you are talking about. :) I really love those stories too! Thanks again!  
>To <strong>MeganP17<strong>: I'm glad! I really like them together too! ^^

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Hour: Request<strong>

"You know, you could really do something about this place. It's a little eerie," she chattered as the distinct stake emerged from the ground.

"This was not meant to be a pleasant place." Although he found it strange that this kunoichi was not afraid (because he couldn't sense even a bit of fear in her), he thought it to be refreshing and could not help but indulge in her little antics.

She didn't know when it had happened, but her wrists and ankles were now restrained by the cuffs on the stake. Still, she did not cower.

"Itachi," she addressed simply, ignoring honorifics, "It's going to feel like I'm here for days. Can't you at least make it a little better for me?"

He considered it for a moment. In the next second (or what felt like a second), the cuffs chaining her to the stake transformed into rose vines, cutting into her skin and drawing blood.

She didn't flinch.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews! ^^


	4. 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, & 7th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Chibi**: I will! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks! Haha, I won't kill you. I'm pretty perverted myself. *wink wink*  
>To <strong>Guest<strong>: I wonder if there's a plot here at all. xD Thanks! And no problem! I'll be responding to every review I get (unless I miss one by accident).

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Hour: Colour<strong>

The monochromatic scale was really starting to get to her.

"Don't you think it would be great if my blood actually looked like blood?" she said as he pulled out a katana from who knows where.

"Does it not resemble blood at the moment?" he asked with the slightest raise in tone (so slight that if they weren't secluded in a genjutsu, she would not be able to hear).

She glanced at the white liquid dripping from her wrist to the ground. "No, it looks like white paint."

He looked at her, then at the colourless liquid pooling at the base of the stake.

In a blink of an eye, the blood turned red. However, that wasn't the only thing that regained colour. Their bodies had too. "What's this for?" she asked, eyeing her rosy locks from her peripheral vision.

"Special service."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Hour: Natural<strong>

"Your hair is a strange colour," he said as he checked the tip of the katana, testing its precision. When he was done examining the blade, he turned his attention to her, or more specifically her hair.

"It's natural," she explained briefly. She kind of liked how they were having a _normal_ conversation in this twisted illusion. It showed that, apart from his mass-murdering persona, Itachi did have another side to him. Smirking, she decided to test her luck. "Do you like it?"

He looked at her from head to toe. She didn't know why; she had only asked about her hair.

Then, with a discreet smirk of his own, "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Hour: Date I<strong>

"This is almost like a date," she suddenly said, temporarily stopping him from executing the first affliction, though she had said it so casually that Itachi couldn't find it in him to take her seriously.

"How so?" he questioned, blade caught in midair.

"Well, we're the only two people here, and we're going to spend 'three days' together. It's like an overnight date or something," she explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "You know, where the two lovers go to a hotel and do their stuff?"

He was amused. How this girl managed to turn a genjutsu used for torturing into a date was a wonder on his part, but that was what made her just a tad bit more interesting than all his other victims.

Smirking a little, he said, "You can think however you'd like."

The next moment, he stabbed her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixth Hour: Name<strong>

It wasn't a deep stab at all, but that didn't mean it didn't _hurt_. She struggled to keep her demeanor because, as the teachers once taught her, a loss in stability is a weakness, and she did not want to show any weaknesses, especially not in front of _him_.

"Is it painful, kunoichi?"

She scrunched her nose at that. "I have a name, you know."

"I know," he replied simply.

"I bet you don't know _what_ my name is though," she challenged, a smug smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"'Cause you're a missing nin who's only interested in your brother. Who cares about little old me, right?"

Oh, he was enjoying this. A lot. "I wonder if that's true."

"I bet it's true."

"What exactly do you bet?"

"You can stab me if I'm wrong." She looked so confident that he couldn't help but smirk.

"You are a jounin level kunoichi from Konohagakura. You trained under the Copy ninja Kakashi as well as one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade-sama. Although believed to only possess intelligence as a genin, you quickly surprised the people around you when you emerged as a second Tsunade-sama, at times even surpassing your shishou in certain fields. Your control with chakra is phenomenal, allowing you to wield medical techniques and break the ground with ease." He paused for dramatic effect. "And your name is Haruno Sakura."

If her silent gasp wasn't enough, the blush fanning across her cheeks was.

"I win," he murmured as he prodded her right arm lightly with the blade, piercing the skin gently.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventh Hour: Relaxing<strong>

"You sure are taking this slow," Sakura noticed.

"Whatever do you mean, _Sakura_?" he said, adding emphasis to her name. She didn't miss how he hadn't used any honorifics to address her, much like she hadn't towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei told me that you had stabbed him without stopping," she spoke slowly, as if unsure whether to pursue this topic or not.

"Would you like me to do that?"

Her answer was quick. "Honestly, no."

He didn't seem fazed by her response "Then I will not."

"But why?"

The curiosity on her face told him she was expecting more than a half-hearted reply. So he faced her honestly, which was rare to the Uchiha. After all, the man was always shrouded by lies.

"Because...I enjoy spending my time with you. It is rather…relaxing."

* * *

><p>AN: A few of you have been saying that the chapters really are too short, so I've decided to cram a few stories into one update. Thank you for telling me though! I really appreciate the feedback! So from now on, each chapter will be the length of five of the original chapters. Daily updates are going to be unlikely, but it'll be balanced out by the longer chapters! Thank you so much for reading! I'll be looking forward to reviews!


	5. 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, & 12th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **nickle**: Your compliments make me really happy! Thank you! I will try my best!  
>To <strong>rawr<strong>: LOL I know what you mean. The setting and plot makes it perfect for this to be a lemon fic, but sadly, I cannot write lemon. :(  
>To <strong>saki<strong>: I'm happy you think that way! Thank you!  
>To <strong>Ririchiyo<strong>: I'm glad you think it's unique! I was trying very hard, haha. I will try my best!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighth Hour: Date II<strong>

The blade pierced the skin around her stomach, earning a pained groan.

"I apologize," he said, pulling the katana out.

She snarled. "Don't stab me in the first place if you're going to apologize afterwards."

"It would not count as torture if I did not hurt you."

"Then don't torture me. Release the genjutsu right now."

"I cannot."

The pain really was getting to her. It was evident in the way her voice cracked with desperation. "Why?"

His expression flickered into something akin to pity, but Sakura dared not ask.

"Because this is a date."

* * *

><p><strong>The Ninth Hour: Everywhere<strong>

She had to give it to him. She had practically set herself up for that one. But really? The Tsukuyomi? A date? What had she been thinking?

She winced as he continuously stabbed the katana into her. He hadn't sped up though. Itachi was still going at the slow, "relaxing" pace as before. He hadn't gone any deeper than the first few layers of her skin either. The only difference was the lack of a break in between.

In a way, it felt like she was getting deep paper cuts all over her body. And she meant _all _over. He would stab her right upper arm, then hover the blade over her chest before reaching her left lower arm. He would rest the blade on her shoulder before dragging it across to reach her neck. He would press it against her stomach, creating a thin line of blood, before fluttering it down to her thighs.

She didn't know where to anticipate the next strike.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tenth Hour: Surprise<strong>

She gasped when he sliced open the skin on her upper thigh, threateningly close to her private area. "Wh-what are you-?"

"Torturing you."

He slid the blade down further, creating a long scar. Blood oozed out and she felt the liquid run down her leg. (At this, Itachi had to admit she was right. It was better when the blood was crimson and not white.)

She shuddered as he traced the scar lightly with the tip of the katana. "Surprised?"

"No," she lied. "Just unexpected."

He did a rare thing and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eleventh Hour: Sadistic I<strong>

She blinked at him, just slightly dazed by the pain all over her body. "What are you, a sadist? Why are you laughing like that?"

"I was not laughing at your pain," he clarified. "I was laughing at you."

That was not any better.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twelfth Hour: Break<strong>

"Do you require a rest?" he asked out of the kindness in his heart. She looked horrible, and probably felt worst. Of course, it wasn't as bad as his other victims, as he had not been merciful on them, but seeing the rosette's fair skin covered in her own blood stirred something in him –and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. (But he couldn't deny the fact that her blood made him feel like he was the one in control, and that he liked that very much.)

She scoffed. "I don't get to decide if I get a rest or not."

He was quite pleased with her answer. Although injured all over her body, she hadn't yet succumbed to his torture. She was strong. For that, he will reward her.

"A break it is."

* * *

><p>AN: This was super short even with five stories combined, haha. I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!


	6. 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, & 17th Hour

**Responses to Members with PM Disabled**  
>To<strong> XxNina-himexX:<strong> I like keeping each story short because I feel like it's easier to read. I try to use that "short but sweet" concept, but often times it's more short than sweet. xD I'm going to keep each chapter as five stories each because the math works out that way. There are 11 (I think) chapters like this left and then a prologue. There will also be a sequel and I will try to keep that in a consistent format as well. I will try my best to update regularly! Thank you for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirteenth Hour: Breath<strong>

She panted as he started to pierce the blade into her again. "Ita–"

The discomfort had cut her off, and she winced as he pulled it out. "Was that too soon?"

Though breathless, she managed to force a smile at him. "Of course not."

Itachi couldn't help but be mesmerized by her panting state. She was just so seductive.

The next instance, Sakura's breaths fanned out in white puffs.

He decided he liked this addition very much.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourteenth Hour: Voice<strong>

She cried out when he plunged the blade into her abdomen. It was a lot deeper than the light prods from before, so she was taken by surprise.

Realizing her mistake, she shut her mouth instantly.

"What an interesting sound you just made," he commented.

"Really?" she struggled out, blood escaping her mouth and flowing down her chin. "Is my voice that appealing to you?"

She could feel the sneer radiating off him. "Enticing."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifteenth Hour: Classic<strong>

"I suppose just a katana is boring." The sword in his hand vanished.

"Switching things up now?" Sakura questioned. The pain was messing with her brain, but she hadn't lost yet. It takes more than little pin pricks to get the apprentice of a Sannin to her feet.

"It makes things more interesting, do you not agree?"

She thought about it for a bit. "To a certain extent."

A kunai appeared in his hand.

"How classic," Sakura leered. He didn't say anything as he cloned himself, each clone clad in the same cloak, holding the same weapon. "So very classic."

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixteenth Hour: Exhausted<strong>

The clones took turns sliding the kunai across her skin. The feather light touches along with the sensation of the cold metal against her skin made her shiver. She was physically drained at this point. It felt like hours and hours of shuddering, gasping, and squirming had gone by.

And Itachi? He wasn't fazed one bit. She realized that it was because she was under the influence of _his_ genjutsu, so he had control over her perception of time in this world, but it still amazed her that he could use such a powerful illusion without seeming tired at all. Then again, he could have hidden it.

Nonetheless, Sakura was _exhausted_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventeenth Hour: Distracted<strong>

She tried her best to ignore the fresh cuts opening up all over her body. She needed a distraction.

Sakura turned her attention towards the sky. It was blood red, but more than that, there were glimpses of what appeared to be black clouds. It seemed like the inverse of his Akatsuki cloak.

The call of her name brought her back to her senses. "Sakura, is the Tsukuyomi world that interesting?"

"A bit," she admitted. Somehow the colour scheme of the sky reminded her of Itachi a lot. Apart from the cloak he donned, his eyes and hair matched the sky perfectly. Of course, that meant it matched Sasuke too. The sky reminded her of their genin days, especially the day Sasuke awakened the cursed seal and fought on her behalf in the Forest of Death. She would never forget the blazing red his eyes took on, or the dark contrast of the marks on his body.

Sensing she was in deep thought, Itachi paused in his afflictions to allow her some time to admire the view and reflect.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!


	7. 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, & 22nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To** Guest/XxNina-himexX: **No problem! I like replying to reviews! I'm glad you're curious! You'll have to wait and see! :) It's no problem at all! I will definitely check the songs out! Thanks for the recommendations!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eighteenth Hour: Still<strong>

When her attention was focused on Itachi again, she was on the ground. The vines keeping her on the stake had been removed, so she had slid to a sitting position against the cross structure.

She could stand up.

She could walk away.

But she couldn't.

Although she was free to move in this world, she found that her limbs wouldn't respond. Her body was too distressed to move.

Seeing that Itachi had not pulled his weapon out, she turned her gaze back towards the scenery.

She couldn't move, so might as well enjoy the view.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nineteenth Hour: Brave<strong>

Itachi knew he was letting her off easy. When these "seventy-two hours" were up, she would not even be half as damaged as his other victims. But just when he decides she had been spoiled enough, he sees her calm expression and stops.

_You are trapped in a dreadful genjutsu. How can you appear so calm_, he finds himself wondering.

Then, he comes to a revelation. She is not calm.

No, she is just brave.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twentieth Hour: Bare<strong>

Seeing her audacity, he realizes something. She is far from innocent. This is a kunoichi who has witnessed the deaths of her comrades, the betrayal of her first love, and the truths of the flawed world they live in. He has seen the determination and ferocity of her spirit throughout this experience, but he has also seen her weakened state: the way she cries out when stricken by a sudden hit, the way she gasps when pierced by a sharp blade, and the way she struggles to hide all of this.

Yes. In front of him, without even taking off her clothes, she is stripped bare.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-First Hour: Sympathy<strong>

Sakura can't come to understand how such a gentle person can become a missing nin. She was not a masochist. She most definitely did _not_ enjoy being tormented, but she would know when the opponent actually _wanted _to hurt her. From the light prods and slashes of his blade, and maybe the occasional jab, she could tell he did this half-heartedly. And if she had not stopped him in the beginning (which felt like many hours ago), she knew he would still be apologizing for every strike.

It had been "hours" since he had last hurt her, and by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like he will be hurting her any time soon.

It confused her a little. He was supposed to be her enemy, yet here she was empathizing with him. Maybe the "hours" of torture really did some heavy damage to her brain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Second Hour: Stroll<strong>

It hurt _a lot_, but she somehow endured it enough to stand up. She began walking.

"Where are you going?" he asked. By the sound of it, he had no intention of following her. "You cannot escape from here."

"I'm not trying to," she snapped. "I'm just taking a walk. Is that so bad?" When he didn't reply, she continued. "Besides, you don't look like you're about to stab me any time soon. So why waste the free time?"

From this, he understood that Sakura was a very diligent person. Wasting time was not something she liked to do. But he also understood that she was stupid.

"You're hurt, Sakura," he pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

She looked down at the blood all over her alabaster skin. Looking at it caused the pain to flare up all of a sudden, and she tried not to wince. "It's an illusion anyway," she said in an attempt to convince herself that the pain was not real, that it really was only an illusion.

"You are mistaken. The injuries may not be real, but the pain is." He seemed genuinely worried for her, but that could just be her distressed brain at work. "I have witnessed people put into a coma after being released."

She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. She was definitely scared of her well-being after these "seventy-two hours", but somehow she knew he had gone easy on her. The pain she was feeling now must have been nothing compared to the pain Kakashi-sensei had felt. Knowing that, she smiled. "Would you like to go on a stroll with me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! In return for this little piece of literature, would you honour me with a piece of literature (review) of your own? HAHA (I can't talk like that, I'm sorry.)


	8. 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, & 27th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Guest**: Haha, you know I like my stockholme syndrome fics. :) *creepy smile* LOL Thank you! I will!  
>To<strong> XxNina-himexX<strong>: I love my romances a little sadistic! xD It's showing through my story, isn't it? Haha! I will! Thanks!  
>To <strong>SoundlessWind<strong>: I really enjoying writing about a strong Sakura. I feel like she never gets enough screen time. :( I will try my best! Thanks for the suggestions! **  
><strong>

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Third Hour: World<strong>

She didn't expect much from this barren land. She also didn't expect Itachi to have enough creativity to spice up the illusion a little.

"I have already made many changes. Are you still not satisfied?"

"I don't see how turning my breath visible will satisfy me." She sighed, breath still coming out in white puffs of air. "Okay, maybe it's a little amusing."

He kept quiet about the real reason for adding that function in.

"Why don't you add a garden or a forest?" She pointed towards the horizon, flinching when she saw the scars all over her arm.

"Wasted energy," he provided before turning his attention to her arm. "Do not strain yourself."

"You say it as if you weren't the one who inflicted the injury on me."

Itachi never expected he would be saying this in his lifetime. "Your injuries are all an illusion. You said so yourself."

"It's not like it hurts a lot, but just because it's an illusion doesn't make it any less of an injury."

He couldn't help but see the double meaning in her words.

Just because this was an illusion doesn't mean he shouldn't treat it like a world, a world worth little details like gardens and forests.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Fourth Hour: Common<strong>

"You're different," she says as they walk across the arid terrain. He doesn't ask, but she knows he is urging her to go on. Reluctantly, she did. "You're…completely different from Sasuke."

"My brother is still young. He has much more to learn," he finally replies, staring off ahead of them.

"I don't think it's just the experience," she insists. "There's more to it than that. For starters, you actually care."

He didn't need to ask about what, or better yet, about who. They were, after all, on the same wavelength. "I do."

There was a pregnant pause. Then, "I care too. About Sasuke, I mean."

He didn't smile. He only acknowledged. "Then we have something in common."

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Fifth Hour: Peculiar<strong>

"I can say the same about you," he says, coming to a full stop. She stops too, because she wants to hear him out.

"What do you mean?"

"You're…different as well."

She tilts her head endearingly. "I am? I seem pretty average to me."

_You are beyond average, _he wants to say. Instead, he says the other truth to the answer. "You are not afraid of the Tsukuyomi, or of me."

She just stares at him, but her expression seems to drop a bit. Then, turning away, she gives him a short response. "I'm just foolish."

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Sixth Hour: Foolish<strong>

Maybe admitting her foolishness was a bad idea after all. How could it not? She was basically getting a lecture from Itachi right now.

"Foolish is my brother. Foolish is the vessel of the kyuubi. You are not foolish."

She almost laughs, because to her, she is the most foolish out of all of them. As young and inexperienced as she had been, she had made no effort in improving herself and instead had spent the effort constantly chasing after Sasuke. After he had left, she had trained hard in hopes of catching up to her teammates, and for a while had believed she has surpassed them, but she sees now that she still has ways to go.

"You're wrong, Itachi. I _am _foolish."

Seeing her fallen expression, he sighs. "You were once foolish. As a genin, you had a weak resolve. That was indeed pathetic." She didn't seem hurt by his words, because she herself knew best how incompetent she had been as a child. "However, you took initiative. Your eyes took on a spark brighter than anything I have ever seen. Your will strengthened. And today, you stand, confident and tall, in my genjutsu. To me, that is certainly admirable."

She didn't notice the small smile that crept up to her lips, but he saw, and that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Seventh Hour: Bitter<strong>

The pain from the small (or relatively small) torture session has not receded yet. As the Slug Princess's apprentice, she had built a very strong endurance for pain over the years, so it did not bother her too much.

So not-so-surprisingly, yet surprisingly because it _was_ Itachi, he was the one who brought up the topic of her wounds. "Do they hurt?"

She raises an eyebrow at him, because she has almost forgotten that the injuries even existed. They were negligible compared to the burns, sprains, and scars she had accumulated over the course of her training.

"Your wounds. Do they hurt?"

It was strange. She did not take Itachi to be such a caring person. She knew he cared about Sasuke, but to an enemy like her? She let a bitter laugh escape her lips. "It's your job to make them hurt, no?"

His eyes seem to darken then, his eyebrows furrowing in distaste. "Do you take me for someone that low? I gain no merit in harming you."

She didn't know if he had merely forgotten or if it was on purpose, but he seemed to have missed the fact that harming her would rouse the kyuubi vessel's anger, which seemed like a pretty good merit to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I love reading reviews!


	9. 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, & 32nd Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Eighth Hour: Soft <strong>

Maybe Itachi was just really soft, she thinks. They are currently standing at the position where they started. The only way she knew this was by the stake sticking from the ground, assuming he hadn't moved it.

He hadn't pinned her up onto the stake again, which she had expected since that was enough "free time" on her part, but instead, he merely sat down. She followed and did the same.

"So what am I supposed to do right now?"

"You wait," he says, "unless you want more pain."

He was giving her an option. What kind of criminal gives options?

Not that she was complaining.

"But just waiting is boring," she complains. Then an idea pops into her head, and Itachi starts to regret being so soft on her. "Let's spar!"

He nearly facepalms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twenty-Ninth Hour: Lecture<strong>

"On a daily basis, would you spar with your enemy?"

"No."

"What do you think the outcome would be if you did?"

"I'd give all my techniques away."

"And?"

She sighed. "And my fighting style."

He was not impressed. "And?"

"And my weaknesses."

"And then what happens?"

She thought for a bit. "I'd die."

He thought that was a very pessimistic way of looking at things, but it was a valid answer. "Good."

"It's good if I die?" She seemed incredulous, and on the spur of the moment, seemed to have forgotten that while they were not necessarily fight-to-the-death enemies, they were still on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"I did not say that. I meant your answer was good."

She was skeptic of him, but he could see that she was a little heartbroken under the layers of the façade she wore. He hates seeing it.

"Fine."

"Fine?" She perks up a little, and he thinks it is very adorable.

"We can spar."

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirtieth Hour: Beautiful<strong>

He tries to convince himself that he will not give himself away, and that on the contrary, she would give everything away. She had already shown her personality to him, but that does little on the battlefield. Seeing her fighting style, strengths, and weaknesses is bound to do him good.

Besides, he _was_ a little itchy for action.

Right when he agrees to the fighting session, her eyes light up and she jumps up into a fighting stance. She doesn't yell out "I'm coming" (he's a little disappointed at that, but then he mentally curses himself for thinking like a perverted old man), but instead charges at him right away.

She is not the fastest he has seen, and the pain all over her body is restricting her movements, but she is still quick. Her kicks fluid, her punches powerful, her confidence radiant, she is definitely one of the best fighters he has ever seen.

And more than that, she is beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-First Hour: Spar<strong>

He only evades, because he does not want her to see too much. He times his parries and blocks so that they just avoid her attacks. He does not want her to see his speed.

But then she pushes harder, increasing her strength and speed at the same time. He sees that this is not coming from her muscles, but from her chakra, willpower, and heart.

Without realizing it, he increases his speed to dodge her strikes, at times even striking back at her.

He delivers a few successful hits, but she recovers quickly and counters just as fast.

And without realizing it, he enjoys their little exchanges.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Second Hour: Captivating<strong>

She is captivating to both the eye and the soul. Her fiery spirit burns wildly, affecting him in the most pleasant of ways. Seeing her full attention on him, trying to anticipate his next move, sends a small fire to his heart. He is the only one in her line of vision. He is the only one invading her mind.

She is growing hotter and hotter as they fight, the sweat rolling down her forehead and neck in beads. He finds that oddly captivating.

He contemplates on whether to decrease the temperature in his illusion or not, but realizing that she could catch a cold, he decides not to. (It is also because he wants to see her even hotter, but he hides this thought in the back of his mind.)

Although her attacks are precisely aimed at vital nerves and he is certain she is serious, he finds her strikes gentle and pleasing.

But it is the gleam in her eyes, the confidence she has in him, that arouses him the most.

She knows he can dodge it, so she attacks.

* * *

><p>AN: What's wrong with me? I don't know. / Sorry for the late update! Been a bit busy lately. Thanks for reading! As always, please continue with the reviews! Thank you!


	10. 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, & 37th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Guest** **1**: I'm glad you're excited! I'm excited to present the rest of the story as well!  
>To <strong>Guest 2<strong>: It's great that you're liking the little drabbles as well! Thanks!  
>To <strong>Ririchiyo<strong>: And I LALALALOVE how you used my name like that! I'm happy you're falling for my portrayal of Itachi! Truth is, I fall for him too!  
>To <strong>XxNina-himexX<strong>: Haha, yes he is so perverted! I'm glad you think they're cute! And now, I present to you...the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Third Hour: Breathless I<strong>

They had gone on like that for hours, sometimes incorporating more than just plain melee moves. She had used the few ninjutsu she had learned as well. He appears untouched, not even a bead of sweat on his perfect skin, but she is breathless.

"This is great," she muses out loud. "It's like getting hours of training crammed into a moment in reality."

He gives her credit for that, because he finds it very clever. "On the negative side, I have seen all your moves."

"But one," she corrects. Before he could ponder further, she creates a crater in the ground with her fist. At his unfazed expression, she grins. "Did that surprise you?"

He merely smirks. "Impressive, but why show your opponent your last trick?"

She breathes for a while, attempting to calm the adrenaline down. When she is almost at her usual pace, he suppresses the urge to rouse her again, just to see her breathless once more.

Unbeknownst to this, she calms down and speaks openly. "Because you're not my opponent."

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Fourth Hour: Breathless II<strong>

He doesn't know if that was an insult or a compliment, but when she turns to him, body lying limp on the ground, eyes gleaming with purity, he seeks to touch her.

She was just recovering from fatigue, but he found it so very enticing. When he approaches her, she looks unsure.

He kneels down and takes out a hand, lightly making contact with her right cheek.

"Uh…Itachi?"

"What is it?"

"I should be-" His fingers comb through her hair. "-asking you that." His (warm) palm cups her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he lies.

"Yeah, right." She grabs his wrist, but when she tries to pry his calloused hand off, it does not budge. _How is he so strong?_ But she has no time to swoon over his superior raw strength. "Let go," she warns.

He finally knows how he can make her breathless again, without sparring this time.

He kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Fifth Hour: Breathless III<strong>

She doesn't move for the first few moments, so he takes it upon himself to caress her lips gently with his own. He treats her with care, because he thinks it unruly to engage her in anything rougher. But as she starts to respond to the exchange, he finds it difficult to keep this slow pace. Pulling back and observing her, he sees that her eyes are slightly dazed. He sees parted lips, flushed cheeks, tousled tresses, and he knows she wants him to ravage her some more.

He goes in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Wrapping a hand around her head, he brings her up to deepen the kiss. Previously laid limp beside her, her arms come up to wrap around his torso, although she could do nothing more than clutch onto his cloak tightly. He doesn't mind, because that means her full attention is on their lips where they are making direct contact.

He was right in his predictions. She is breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Sixth Hour: Mischievous <strong>

She can't comprehend what had just happened. She only knows heat, passion, and pleasure, and that Itachi was the source of all of them.

When he releases her, he sets her back down onto the ground gently, his hand lingering behind her head. He traces her lower lip with a thumb before tracing his own with the same digit, silently comparing the softness.

Noticing how her full attention was still on him, he formulates an idea in his head. Giving a sly smile, he thrusts his tongue out and licks his finger –the one that touched both their lips.

It was extremely provocative.

Regretting her decision of watching the scene, she immediately flushes a darker shade of red and turns away.

Who knew Itachi could be so…_mischievous_?

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Seventh Hour: Irony<strong>

Because she was still exhausted (from both the spar and the breath-seizing kiss), he decided it was okay for her to just lie there.

But after a long time of doing nothing, he found the lack of action boring. This was a thought he never expected to have. Itachi was usually fine with peace and quiet, because it gave him time to reflect. After meeting Sakura however, he has found himself growing more and more impatient for action, at least when it came to the pink-haired kunoichi.

He watched as her eyelashes fluttered lazily, eyes slowly drooping shut.

She was -rather peacefully- falling asleep. In a genjutsu. In Tsukuyomi.

He almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry about the late update! Thanks for sticking with me though! Looking forward to reviews!


	11. 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, & 42nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Ririchiyo**: Why of course! All your reviews make me so excited! :D And I love your personality! :) I will! Thank you so much! Please stay happy as well!  
>To <strong>XxNina-himexX<strong>: Hehe, yes! He is very sly! Thank you! Here it is!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Eighth Hour: Nightmare<strong>

He watched as she stirred in her sleep.

He listened as she moaned painfully in the midst of her nightmare.

And he sighed when she woke up with a start.

Sakura was panting heavily, forehead drenched in sweat. Soundlessly, he crouched down beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked, tone soft.

"I'm fine," she said, startled that he would even ask.

"What did you dream of?"

She looked down, looking awfully traumatized. "I…I had a dream where…you were a girl and you were prettier than me."

What made Itachi want to spill blood was the fact that she wasn't even ashamed of admitting such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirty-Ninth Hour: Time<strong>

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" she questions, a sharp tone in her voice.

Though secretly, she wants to ask, "How much longer do I have with you?"

He answers her spoken question with a question of his own. "Do you dislike staying here with me?"

Right away, she replies, "No! It's not that! I just…seventy-two hours is a really long time."

At that, he comments dryly, "It is better spent relaxing like this than enduring torture. Wouldn't you agree?"

Without thinking, she snaps at him. "You keep mentioning that. If you feel like you're not doing your part as the _evil_ villain, then torture me all you want," she pouts with the stubbornness of a child.

Oh, she really shouldn't have said that.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fortieth Hour: Privacy<strong>

"Are you regretting it already, Sakura?" he teases as the vines start crawling across her waist, lifting her up. They swirl around her wrists and ankles, pulling her back to the stake. As the vines fasten her onto the big cross, she gulps.

"I'm your prisoner for these 'seventy-two hours'. My regretting this won't affect your decision," she swallows out. "Besides, I already told you. I've been ready for this ever since I accepted the mission."

"And what exactly is this mission of yours?" he taunts, his smirk leading on to something more.

_Does he know? _She thinks he does know what her mission is, but scoffs at him anyway.

"It's none of your business."

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-First Hour: Torture<strong>

She watches intently as he takes out a kunai, but to her surprise, he does not use it right away. "What are you planning on doing with that weapon, Itachi?" she jeers.

He smiles slyly. "I have other plans first." With a swift movement, he is right in front of her. Before she could say his name in surprise, he has her lips captured.

She responds right away, as opposed to the first time. It seems as though her body has already accepted him, already gotten used to his quick yet passionate kisses.

Now, he couldn't have that, could he?

He wants her to be taken by surprise every time, to not be able to anticipate a thing, because that was what excited him the most.

Letting his breath fan across her cheek, he pulled back. She was squirming uncomfortably, wanting to be rid of the restraints holding her back from feeling his body under her touch. She was desperate.

"This is where the real torture lies," he reveals to her wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Second Hour: Fetish<strong>

As he observes the frantic girl trapped in his little genjutsu, he relishes on how bitterly beautiful she is. He loves the stark contrast between her blood and her skin, yet he detests how it must feel for the rosette. He loves the desperate lust in her eyes, yet he detests how he cannot fully please her.

He thinks it is a fetish of his, to bound her up with vines and let her writhe uncontrollably.

He hasn't really realized it until today, but Uchiha Itachi definitely has a thing for bondage.

But only if the recipient of said bondage is Sakura.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't think I've ever seen the written form of such large numbers before. I swear twenty is like...the highest I've ever gone. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hoping to read more of your wonderful reviews! :)


	12. 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, & 47th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **rawr**: LOOL Yes! He definitely dominates in their relationship, but Sakura has some sass in her too. She wouldn't go down without a fight. :)  
>To <strong>Guest 1<strong>: Haha, I love it when it gets kinky. I'm a pervert, but I can't write lemon, so my only choice is to write something borderline mature. I think this is about the worst it can get. :)  
>To <strong>XxNina-himexX<strong>: He's absolutely the sexiest and sliest weasel I've ever seen! I hope I don't fail your expectations! xD  
>To <strong>Guest 2<strong>: Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments! Haha, and thank you! I feel like my username's a little conceited, but I sure hope you guys LALALALOVE me! xD  
>To <strong>SoundlessWind<strong>: I'm so happy that you love it! I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm going to leave your wish aside until the last chapter. ^^  
>To <strong>Guest 3<strong>: Thank you! From the moment I set my eyes on him and his Tsukuyomi, I already knew I'd be writing something kinky like this. *perverted and proud* :D

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Third Hour: Strength<strong>

_I'm stronger than this_, Sakura encourages. _I have to be_.

If she directs her chakra to her wrists and ankles, she's certain she can break free and deliver a good punch or two before he traps her again.

She knows that's a lie. She doesn't want to punch him; she just wants to _feel_ him, but she doesn't understand why.

Taking deep breaths, she focuses her chakra to her wrists and ankles, trying her best to pull away from the structure holding her captive. Sensing her movements, the vines extend, wrapping around her arms and legs.

"Are you trying to escape?" he tantalizes. "You know you cannot. This is my genjutsu; everything is under my control." His voice holds no malice however.

He had an aura of superiority, and while she inwardly thought it was hot, she hated it so much right now.

She needed him, and unless she got herself out of this little situation, she wouldn't get him.

With that in mind, she pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Fourth Hour: Inner<strong>

He knew she was strong, and he respected her for that, but he didn't know she could actually pull herself out of the vines.

_How can this be? The vines are under my control_.

But then he understands. Sakura is not alone. Especially in the realm of the mind, she has another entity on her side: her inner.

Although incapable of doing much in reality, her inner is able to do wonders in her mind, one of which is the ability to fight back.

Here, her inner has power.

Even though his outer appearance remains passive, Sakura knows he is amazed. She offers a smug smirk, rubs her wrists a little, and charges.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Fifth Hour: Revenge<strong>

She is as quick as thunder, but he is as quick as lightning. He manages to snatch her wrist before her fist connects with his face, and he marvels at how tiny her wrist is in comparison to his.

Such young, tiny hands are capable of destroying boulders. Even though he understands her perfect chakra control, she is still a wonder to him. In his state of silent amazement, he leaves an opening.

Sakura takes this little opening to pull him to her, and she kisses him.

It is light at first, but as the "seconds" tick by, she finds herself growing impatient and wanting more. So she deepens the kiss, putting more force and affection into the contact.

He reciprocates nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Sixth Hour: Affectionate<strong>

She pulls away first. "So what exactly are we?" she asks, referring to their love-hate relationship.

"What would you like us to be?"

She ponders for a moment, putting her friends and family into consideration. "I would like us to be something more."

She doesn't elaborate, but he understands. "Then we shall be something more," he says simply. Next, he pecks her gently on the cheek. It is soft and affectionate, and she has never experienced anything so warm before.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Seventh Hour: Satisfaction<strong>

He feels satisfied. The last time he has felt this at peace was years ago, before the massacre, before his younger brother started hating him.

As he cradles the rosette in his arms, he revels in the feeling of how right she feels by his side, and he tries to savour it because he knows it will not last. When these "seventy-two hours" are up, she will return to her teammates, to Konoha, and he will do the same to his comrades.

But for now, he enjoys her company in this false reality. It is the only place he will find comfort in.

* * *

><p>AN: I think you guys have realized by now that the timing of all these little stories are so messed up. They don't actually kiss for hours...but you can have it that way if you want. :D Thanks for reading! Keep up those wonderful reviews!


	13. 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, & 52nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **XxNina-himexX**: LOOL I called the fire department and had them put out the fire in this story. It's gonna cool down a little now. :o  
>To <strong>SoundlessWind<strong>: If I were her, I'd want to stay in the illusion as well! It makes me really happy to see that you like it! I will try my best! The next chapter (not this one) will be a little bit more playful. :)

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Eighth Hour: Wishful<strong>

He misses her warmth after she lets go, but he doesn't say anything. It would be awfully uncharacteristic of him to cherish pointless sentiments like that. Nonetheless, he regrets letting her go.

After all, she belongs in the light. She deserves to live in Konoha, surrounded by her friends and family. On the contrary, he belongs in the dark.

It is only on the forty-eighth hour does he wish he had never been defected from Konoha, and that the circumstances had been different.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forty-Ninth Hour: Sadistic II<strong>

He notices the blood staining her arms and legs, and she catches him staring.

Glancing down, she says, "From the vines."

"I know." It hurts him to see her bleed like this, but he finds it oddly enticing as well. Was he a sadist? He didn't know.

"If it bothers you so much, can't you just make it go away? It's _your_ illusion."

"It is bothering me," he admits, "but in more ways than one."

She doesn't pester him for details, and he is glad.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fiftieth Hour: Boredom<strong>

"I'm bored," she snaps. "Can we spar again?"

He remembers in detail what had happened the last time they had sparred. He recalls how stunning she had looked, and how her whole body had shimmered with ferocity so strong that it stirred even the deepest pits of his heart (and something even lower, mind he say). He sighs at that memory and furrows his eyebrows.

"No."

"But why?" Sakura wasn't one to whine, but her tone narrowly resembled so at the moment.

He actually finds it cute.

"I have seen enough from you." He conceals his feelings well, as his tone is firm and rough.

"But I'm bored!"

Cute, but slightly annoying.

Maybe he should have continued the torture a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-First Hour: Excuses<strong>

He wonders what the kyuubi and the copy ninja would say when she is released from the genjutsu, scarcely scathed. It will stir up a commotion within the Akatsuki, that's for sure. He believes it's about time to devise a plan.

"She was a mighty opponent."

"A separate entity, her inner self, restricted me."

"I saw no need to harm her."

The more he thought about it, the more he realizes that these were all lame excuses for being charmed by her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Second Hour: Switch<strong>

"Let's switch things up!"

Itachi is rarely confused, but this time, she's caught him off his bearings by a whole 180 degrees. "…Pardon?"

"I said, let's switch things up! Instead of you torturing me, I'll torture you!"

Perhaps staying in an illusion for "fifty-two hours" has caused her to go insane, because he stares at her as if she's lost her mind.

"...No."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for comic relief? Lately, it's been too lovey-dovey and kinky. LOOL I'm actually pretty curious about something...how old do you guys think I am? Please answer in the poll on my profile if possible! If not, just send your answer in a review! :) Thanks for reading! Keep up those lovely reviews and have a nice day!


	14. 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, & 57th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **XxNina-himexX**: Haha, Sakura hides her insanity well. :)

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Third Hour: Game<strong>

"_Okay_, if you don't want to switch things up, we can play a game!" she suggests, not at all losing her optimism.

Although he is certain he would win every game, he is still interested. "What kind of game would you like to play?"

Eyes glimmering, cheeks flushed, she pesters, "So you'll play?" Her excitement is refreshing, he muses.

"Depends on what the game is."

She grins with the mischief of a child.

"Hide-and-seek."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Fourth Hour: Hide-and-Seek<strong>

He thinks she's crazy. How could he lose in a game of hide-and-seek in his own illusion? It's laughable, really.

But he lets her have her fun anyway, because they have nothing better to do.

(He secretly thinks there are a _whole_ lot more things they could be doing, but he doesn't indulge in the topic in fear of the twisted ideas he would come up with.)

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred…I'm coming now."

He found it absurd that a twenty year old would be partaking in a game of hide-and-seek with a seventeen year old, but he agreed to it nonetheless.

It really shows the effect she has over him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Fifth Hour: Lost<strong>

She really didn't know where she was. As soon as he had closed his eyes and started counting, she had already pumped chakra to her feet and sped away. The land was barren, so she had no idea where to hide. Why did she even suggest such a thing in the beginning? What made her think she would win?

Simple, she didn't. She didn't think she would win, but it was the pleasure of playing the game with Itachi that tempted her into suggesting the idea.

Now, as she treads across the terrain, she regrets her decision. "Great."

But she knew she wouldn't be lost for long.

He _will_ find her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Sixth Hour: Found<strong>

He never lost track of her. Not even once.

Not only was it because it was _his_ genjutsu that they were in, but also because it was _her_. Over the course of the illusion, he had somehow gotten Sakura's presence engraved into his mind. She was imprinted so deep that he could not possibly lose her, especially within the confinement of his own Tsukuyomi.

So even though she had run off so far he could not see her at first, and even though she had concealed her footsteps so well that he would even compliment her on it, he was not surprised when he found her instantly.

"I found you."

She looked up at him, having been sprawled on the ground to avoid being seen from a distance, and smiled.

"I believed you would."

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Seventh Hour: Encore<strong>

"This time, you hide, and I find you!"

He was exhausted already. This was _his_ illusion; it was just that easy to disappear into thin air.

But seeing her cheeky grin made him want to put her right back into place.

This was _his_ Tsukuyomi, and she needed to get that stuck in her head. He had already given her too much freedom, and she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Start counting," he murmured.

"I'm going to find you, Uchiha Itachi! No matter how long it takes," she asserts with pride. "Just watch me!" Then she began counting.

"Oh, I will" was the last thing she heard before silence flooded the area.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reading your inspiring reviews! ^^


	15. 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, & 62nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Ririchiyo**: Hehe, I really like it as well, and I'm really glad you do too! It's okay! Thank you so much for taking the time to do so!  
>To <strong>XxNina-himexX<strong>: Thank you so much! Yes, it's coming to an end soon. :(

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Eighth Hour: Start<strong>

She didn't know what she was thinking. She just knew she was up for a good challenge.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she says, opening her eyes. She hadn't counted to 100 seconds, but she never exactly promised she would in the first place. Besides, his presence was completely wiped out in the surrounding area, so she knew he was already long gone.

_Or is he?_

He could be right beside her, and she wouldn't even know.

Although she knew it was near impossible to find Itachi, she enjoyed the thrill of it all.

She sat down cross-legged.

_Time to start plotting…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifty-Ninth Hour: Crazy<strong>

He watched as she concentrated, but on what? His chakra signature?

At that, he smirked. Itachi was extremely talented at hiding his chakra in reality, but in the illusion? He was even better. After all, everything in this world is controlled by his mind. The only way he would slip up is if his mind was caught off guard.

At that thought, he paused. Sakura was smart. She's bound to have figured that out by now. With that in mind, he cringed.

What kind of crazy things would she be up to?

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixtieth Hour: Trick<strong>

It was the best idea she's ever thought of! Itachi's going to be so surprised, his mind would slip out of control for a fragment of time, but that should be enough to sense his chakra signature.

It was brilliant!

She immediately got to work.

Doubling over in faked pain, she croaked, "Ugh…"

He didn't slip up.

She tried harder.

"Ugh! My…my…"

Still no chakra signature.

She thought for a moment. What would catch Itachi off guard?

"My…my…breasts!"

At that, the faintest chakra was sensed right in front of her. She grabbed the space immediately and was satisfied with herself when her hand met an ankle.

"Found ya!" she chirped happily.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-First Hour: Confession<strong>

Itachi really did flinch when she grabbed him. It was ironic that a little girl like her could make _him_, Uchiha frickin' Itachi, flinch.

(But as he accidentally lets his attention fall on her chest, he realizes she really isn't that little anymore.)

"Surprised?" she smiled with a flare of pride.

"I am…impressed," he said, not yet admitting the fact that yes, he _was_ most definitely surprised. Quite pleasantly too, mind you.

"Which means you are."

He hated how she could see right through him now. Another twenty-four hours in this illusion and she would be able to read his mind too. Thankfully (yet not so thankfully), the illusion was almost over. She would soon return to her allies, and he to his. But he couldn't help the tingling sensation of loneliness deep down inside.

_It is almost over_.

His time with her. Her time with him.

Sensing that something was odd, Sakura tilted her head to the side, trying her best to study his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. I bet you're just lonely! Admit it! You like having me here!"

It's been "sixty-one hours". He thinks they both deserve a break. He releases the tension he had been holding the whole time, as well as the façade he had put on along with it.

Without another thought, he opens his mouth. "I do like having you here."

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Second Hour: Trap<strong>

She nearly fell head first when she heard him say that. She had only been teasing him! Who knew he would _actually_ admit it?

"Seriously?" she asked in awe.

He looked her over once, regarding her surprised features with satisfaction. "Yes. I do very much enjoy your presence."

She knew she was blushing by now. "But…why?" She was annoying, she was weak, and she was just plain weird!

"Because," he paused for a moment of thought, "you are…interesting. You never bore me. On the contrary, I seem to always bore you."

She blinked quite rapidly a couple times, because she didn't know if she was hearing right.

Did Itachi seriously just admit he likes having her by his side? And…

Is he…complaining?

She felt like she needed to clear things up.

"Listen, I'm not bored of you. I just…I feel like since we only have 'seventy-two hours' together, we should spend that time wisely. Rather than just sitting around waiting for time to pass, we could do other things instead!" It was her lame attempt at explaining herself, but it seems to be working. "That's why I wanted to spar and play hide-and-seek!"

She struck him blind. Girls were such complicated creatures...or maybe it was just Sakura. "…I see."

He still didn't seem convinced enough, so she added, "You know what? You can decide what to do next!"

He suddenly looked a lot more interested than before. "Anything?"

"Anything," she enunciated.

"Well, in that case…"

She didn't seem to have caught on to the glint in his eyes until he stopped talking, his features slowly revealing the devious ideas he had in store. She swallowed nervously at his venomous smirk. What did she get herself into again?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Looking forward to reviews! Have a nice day! :D


	16. 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, & 67th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To** XxNina-himexX**: LOL "boom shika boom" you say...yep! He's totally having those kinds of thoughts! Oh no! I hope your mind hasn't blown up already! D;**  
><strong>To** Haru**: Haha, I'm glad you think it's amusing! :)

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Third Hour: Wild<strong>

If it was one thing she found out about Uchiha Itachi, it would be this: he was not as polite as everyone thought.

For one thing, she did not expect him to just push her up against the magically-reappeared cross against her will.

For another, she did not expect him to slam his mouth over hers in a carnivorous sort of way.

Their previous kisses had been heated, definitely, but they were gentle, tender, and so unlike the wild kiss she was unwillingly receiving at the moment.

He moaned softly against her lips.

Scratch that: willingly receiving.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Fourth Hour: Limited<strong>

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, because to them, there would be no tomorrow. They would not see each other for a very, very long time, if they were to ever see each other at all that is.

But he would make sure they do meet, he reassures himself. The Akatsuki is after the tailed beasts, and Konoha holds possession over the nine-tailed fox. They would surely meet again. And when that time comes, he will cast another "spell" over them so that they could spend "seventy-two hours" together again.

She sighs pleasantly into their kiss, and he wraps his arms around her.

Their time is limited, so he will make the most out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Fifth Hour: God<strong>

She breaks out of the kiss, gasping for air. He lets her, but before she can completely regain her composure, he captures her lips again in another heated kiss.

She didn't know what to focus on: the sounds of their lips brushing against each other, the feeling of his lips caressing her, or the shivers his hands were sending all over her body. She was unconditionally lost in him.

He was really good at this, she thinks. She vaguely wonders where in the world he had learned all of this, but she has no time to indulge the thought too deeply because his tongue lashes out and licks her lower lip.

She gasps, but because she knows it was bound for a cliché, she makes sure her mouth is closed.

A tad too breathlessly, she murmurs, "No tongue."

He _purrs_ at the sound of her voice. And mind you, Uchiha Itachi purrs like a sex god.

Heck, he_ is_ a sex god.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Sixth Hour: Boundary<strong>

"Let's set up a boundary right now."

He appears to be pouting, and Sakura can't help but think it's kind of cute.

But then she realizes that this is an Uchiha she is talking about and corrects herself. He looks _sexy_.

"No tongue."

He stares at her as if she is crazy.

"No touchy-touchy."

The hand resting at her waist tightens in a protective manner, but also in warning that he was not going to let go any time soon.

"Okay, no touchy-touchy under the clothes."

Before he could retort with something slick, she elaborates. "And no touchy-touchy anywhere near…areas that are off-limit."

"Which are?" He arches an eyebrow teasingly, which if possible, only adds to his appeal.

See, Sakura was a medic, so under normal circumstances, she could name _all_ the private areas with ease. But this was not a normal circumstance; she was trapped in a criminal's Tsukuyomi and making out with said criminal.

She blushes, because she cannot bring herself to say the words in front of this man.

"Sakura." She shudders at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. (_He definitely noticed! He definitely did!_) "You said it so easily before. Why can't you say it now?" He starts leaning in, encompassing her in his arms.

"That was when you weren't here physically! We were playing hide-and-seek," she squeaks out, trying to push him away. She was so frustrated when she found she couldn't.

"I was always here," he whispers huskily beside her ear, "watching your every move."

She could have fainted right there.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Seventh Hour: Laugh<strong>

"If you don't say it, I'm not going to follow your little boundary rules," he teases, bringing a hand up to the back of her head. He started combing through her short petal locks. He realizes that it's not the softest he's ever seen. It was proof that she didn't care about her appearance, and although he should have been disappointed by the roughness of it, he found that it only added to her charm. She was a shinobi. Caring about appearances is the last thing that should be on a shinobi's mind, and he respected her for thinking that way.

She shivers a little, but she is far from cold. In the arms of this rather bipolar man, she is warm –scorching hot even.

Her chest is pressed right up against his, and although she can't feel his heartbeat, he can feel her erratic one. "Ch-chest," she mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Chest!" She didn't know why she was so nervous. "Chest" wasn't an embarrassing word at all, yet in front of this man, everything seemed embarrassing.

"That's all? That's quite a short list. Are you sure you don't want to add anything else?" The hand that wasn't in her hair slowly etched down her back, getting threateningly close to-

"Don't touch there," she cried, body tensing up even more.

"There? Where?" He continued trailing downward.

She suddenly found the courage to pull away, and did so at a shocking speed. She slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you dare touch my boobs, or my butt, or anything related to my reproductive system!"

He actually laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! :D A little late with this one. I'm not going to lie and say that I was too busy to update. I was just lazy. :P I needed to catch up on some anime and manga. (You guys know what I mean!)

Oh, and by the way, I'd like to think that yes, they did kiss for hours...so I'm just gonna go with that.

I'm actually planning out the sequel as I'm uploading this, haha. Next chapter is the end of the Tsukuyomi. There will be an epilogue after that. Looking forward to reading some awesome reviews! Have a great one! ^^


	17. 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, & 72nd Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **nickle**: Hm...never thought about that LOL. Thanks for bringing it up! To be honest, I don't think putting his precious Sakura in the Tsukuyomi is any strain at all! ;D Trust me, I can't believe it's ending already either. Hohoho, I like those stories too! :) Yes, I do want to keep this fic light, but also because I can't write lemon fics. They will probably turn out like "His weewee is big". Yep. Wonderful. No problem! Thank _you_!  
>To<strong> Neko<strong>: LOL I didn't know how else to put it, so "Touchy-touchy" had to do. I'm glad you found it amusing though. It served its purpose then! :) Yep! I'll be providing more information on the sequel in the epilogue.

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Eighth Hour: Fun<strong>

When she was done hanging her jaw in awe at his laughter, he started to approach her again, and she moved back only to find the wooden structure still there. She inched to the side and felt the stake move along with her. _Great_.

"You're a genius, you know that?" she says, pulling her knees back to avoid any contact with him. (Because if she did make contact, her body would undergo another heat wave.)

"I get that a lot," he offers a light smile, one that she never knew he could even make.

_Is Itachi _enjoying_ this? _She would never have imagined him having this much fun from…_teasing_ her.

"You seem to be having fun," she commented dryly. "Too bad I'm not."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Look who's the one not speaking the truth now."

She pauses, because she realizes he's right. She is the one hiding her feelings now.

In her moment of hesitation, he traps her in another embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixty-Ninth Hour: Human<strong>

"Itachi, you're really not being yourself right now," she grits out, frustrated that he had caught her once again.

"What exactly is 'myself'?" He had his head against her shoulder, so his voice was slightly muffled, but the emotion in his voice was clear. He was lonely.

He had murdered his family at such a young age. How did she expect him to actually be okay with it all? Itachi was a prodigy, but he was human too.

When he lifts his head, he sees she is crying. "Silly, what is there to cry about?" he asks gently, wiping her cheeks with a thumb.

"You can…"

"Hn?"

"You can…you know, if you want."

"I can _what_, Sakura? Speak clearly."

She looks him in the eye. "You can treat me like home if you want. You're…always welcomed…in…my…arms…'cause…you know," she trails off at the strange gleam in his eyes. His sharingan were blazing with a different kind of fire she had never seen before. It wasn't filled with the usual blood-lust one would find in the eyes of a murderer. This fire was…warm, but not hot. It didn't burn; it only relieved.

He pulls her into him, and although she found herself in a rather awkward position, it was not uncomfortable at all. "Thank you," he whispers in a strained voice, as if he was crying himself. "Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventieth Hour: Hand<strong>

As he quietly mourns into her shoulder, she soothes him by caressing his back with slow, even strokes. After he pulls away, she still feels his warmth lingering all over her body. Examining his face, she realizes that he hadn't cried at all.

She thinks he's strong, being able to hold it in. If it were her, she wouldn't be able to.

He got up first, offering a hand to her. Gladly, she took it. If it wasn't for his support, she probably wouldn't have been able to stand up properly. Her legs were asleep from being seated there for so long, and she was also still a little riled up from all the kissing and hugging.

But then again, if it weren't for him, there wouldn't have been any kissing or hugging to begin with.

When she was finally up and steady, she realized he was still holding onto her hand. Either he didn't notice (which was highly unlikely since he _was _grabbing onto her hand pretty firmly) or he didn't want to let go.

She didn't let go either.

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventy-First Hour: Secret<strong>

"The Tsukuyomi is not used for these sorts of things," he suddenly explains. "It is meant for torturing the enemy."

"You _have_ tortured me," she says, "in the beginning."

He doesn't show it, but he instantly regrets hurting her, even if the injuries were not real.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

She smiles a little at that. "No. I don't feel anything at all."

"Very well, but if they ask, tell them I _did _torture you."

She didn't need to ask who "they" referred to. "Oh, I'll tell them _all _about the torture. I'll tell them about how you kissed me, then pulled away and watched me struggle to get free so I could kiss you again...And I'll tell them about how you wanted to touch my-"

He put a finger on her lips, shutting her up immediately. "Let's keep that a secret between the two of us."

She smiled and pecked his finger lightly. "It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventy-Second Hour: End<strong>

"It's time."

She looked up. "So it is."

"When we leave, we will be enemies again." Although his tone was indifferent, his hand squeezed hers tighter. She squeezed back.

"Do we really have to?"

"It's for the best. You know that, Sakura."

She did. In fact, she knew that better than anyone. "But they'll understand, right? That you're not all that bad?"

He watched her silently as she tried to convince him to go back with her, and after a while, he offered an exhausted smile. "I am afraid I cannot do that."

The look in her eyes pained him. "I…I don't know what to do without you."

"We've only met for 'three days', Sakura. It doesn't even count as three days in reality. You cannot possibly say that."

"You've heard of 'love at first sight'. So why can't there be a 'love in three days'?"

He sighed, not because he thought she was out of her mind, but because he inwardly agreed with her, and she was making this departure way too hard for the both of them. "Sakura, we will meet again. And when we do, I promise I will try to come back with you."

Her eyes were glossed over with stubborn tears, tears that she wouldn't dare let down, but she was smiling.

He didn't know if he would be able to keep the promise. After all, their fate together was bound for the worst, but he would definitely try.

Because it was not the end quite yet.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes roughly, she smirked at him with a new-found confidence. "And by the way, I'm going to give you a big, fat hug when we're out of here."

The last thing she felt before the illusion ended was the smile of his lips upon her own.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the last (the epilogue)! It will be a continuation from the first chapter (the prologue), so if you'd like, you can read that before reading the epilogue. That's just a heads up! :) Just a little more to go! Keep up those motivating reviews! ^^ Enjoy your day!


	18. After Hour II

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
><strong>To **Neko**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :D  
>To <strong>Sam<strong>: Thank you! Wow! You read all that in one day? I feel so honoured! :3

Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: This is a continuation-ish-thingy-mijig from **After Hour I (Prologue) **or chapter one.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>After Hour II (Epilogue)<strong>

"Sakura," he murmured softly, fingers ghosting over her cheeks in a gentle caress. "You win."

"Hm?" she whispers just as quietly. "What did I win?"

"Your mission was a success, was it not?" Their conversation was quiet so as the two spectators, who were currently standing wide-eyed a distance away from them, would not hear.

"What mission? Finding the Akatsuki base? No, you stopped us, remember?" she giggled. Strangely, she was not even angry that she had failed that mission.

He was amused at how she was acting dumb. "Not that. Your real mission," he spoke in a voice so low and husky, she couldn't resist the urge to blush, but then she realized what he had just said.

"You knew?" She sunk into herself and looked up at him with guilty eyes. It was all so endearing that he couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek with his nose, an action that sent horrified gazes their way.

"Long ago."

"How?"

"It was not hard to guess what the Slug Princess had in mind for the both of us," he explained, setting her down onto the ground. He rearranged her hair so it rested behind her ear. He continued smoothly, "The two of you found out the truth behind the massacre and decided that I was not 'all that bad', so you wanted to bring me back. Then the Godaime sent _little Sakura_ to come and seduce me so I would willingly come back with you."

"'Seduce' is a strong word," she winced.

"But it worked."

She was caught off guard. She knew he sort-of-maybe-kind-of-really liked her back, but to the point where he was seduced? Sakura knew her place. She knew she was not even a tad bit sexy. "It did?"

He knew what she was thinking, and he knew just what to say to remedy that. "What I fell in love with wasn't just your physical appearance. I have said this before. You are interesting."

"That's it?" She seemed disappointed.

To stop her from arguing, he caught her lips in one swift movement. Sakura didn't need a spoken explanation to her worries. The kiss had proven it all. Behind her, the two males dropped their jaws even lower (if possible) and panicked. Noticing their reactions, Itachi chuckled into the kiss.

When he let go, Sakura was crying. Again.

"What's wrong now?"

"I just realized how much I'm going to miss your kisses."

He smiled fondly at that. "I will make it up to you."

She glanced up, a spark in the midst of her tears. "With interest?"

He outright laughed to the surprise of the two bystanders. Sakura, on the other hand, was not fazed by it one bit.

"Yes. With interest." Wiping the tears off her cheeks, he kissed her gently one last time.

The next moment, he was gone.

Sakura was left staring at the spot he stood at only a second earlier, gathering her thoughts and reflecting over the past "seventy-two hours", when her teammates spoke up.

"Uh...Sakura-chan?"

"Mind explaining to us what just happened?"

She froze at that moment, completely having forgotten that Naruto and Kakashi were even there. Turning around rigidly, she forced a smile. "Uh..." She didn't even know where to begin. "You see...um..."

Seeing the strange expressions her teammates were giving her, she finally realized why Itachi had left in such a big hurry.

He had left her with...this _mess_ to deal with.

_...Damn it. _

She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap! Haha, this note is going to be longer than the epilogue but...

Let me first apologize for the late update: I've been busy with some things, so I'm super duper sorry! Thank you for your patience though!

Next, thank you so so so so so much for sticking with me through my laziness, my horrible grammar and vocabulary choice, and my crazy little ideas. I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys have given me to help improve my writing! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and reading all those lovely reviews just made it that much more fun!

As you are reading this, the sequel to **The First Seventy-Two Hours**, **The Last Seventy-Two Hours**, is already posted. Before you guys head over to that story (if you plan on it at all that is), do read the information below. It gives you a little insight of what to expect.

Now information on the sequel...**Warning!** It's going to be sad.

**Title:** The Last Seventy-Two Hours  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In her whole lifetime, Sakura has been caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi twice. This is the second time: This was it. He was dying. And he was spending his last strands of chakra creating this illusion for her.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Romance, **Tragedy**  
><strong>WarningNote: **Yep, it's gonna be a tragedy fic. It was unavoidable. I'm gonna make a complete 180 from the prequel. It's going to be sad, so get those tissues ready. But just because it's tragic doesn't mean it's not going to have a happy ending. :) That being said, I don't blame you guys if you don't want to read the sequel. You might wanna end the series here and just stick with this ending. Personally, I'm okay with that because it gives you more room to imagine (insert Spongebob 'imagination' gif), and I understand if you don't want to ruin this (horrible) ending.

I know what you guys might be thinking. "Why is she ruining it (even more)? D;" Answer is: I'm trying to complete the story. As it is right now, it's not complete. I want to write this out until the very end. So if you're one of those people who don't mind a semi-sad semi-happy ending, then I do recommend the sequel. It will include more interactions between Itachi and Sakura as they are once again "trapped" in the Tsukuyomi for seventy-two hours.

**The choice is yours.**

To those who **think they are done**: Thank you so much for your time! Thank you so much for choosing this fic to read! I hope to see you in another story! ^^

To those who **would like to continue**: Thank you so much for reading this story! See you in the sequel! ^^

If it's not too much trouble, do leave a review to tell me what you think of the story overall and if you are planning on continuing or not. Thank you so much! (**Non-member review responses** for this chapter will be posted in the first chapter of the sequel.)

(Kudos to those who read the whole author's note!)

Thank you once again.

And of course, have a nice day. :)


End file.
